


Якорь

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Держи меня крепко





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> Попёрла из "Супернатуралов" персонажа. НО! Кроссовер указывать с ними не буду, ибо всё действо будет происходить во вселенной Роулинг, да и персонаж эпизодический.

В одно прекрасное утро выяснилось, что заняться решительно нечем. До конца хэллоуинских каникул, которые Министерство решило подарить восьмому, послевоенному курсу, оставалось ещё целых семь дней. Все эссе и доклады, заданные на дом, написаны, опыты по зельям проведены и тщательно запротоколированы.

\- Может, - Гермиона как-то хищно прищурилась, - на чердак? 

Гарри размышлял всего секунду:  
\- Кто последний – тот Петтигрю!

И они с оглушительным топотом и смехом ринулись прочь из гостиной, пронеслись по коридору, едва не сшибив чинно шествующего Кричера с метёлкой для смахивания пыли, и проскакали по жутко скрипучей и шатающейся лестнице. В спины летело возмущённое от леди Вальпурги:  
\- Паршивцы! Опять разбудили!  
\- Кричер, спой ей колыбельную! – не оборачиваясь проорал Гарри и поднажал. Проигрывать жутко не хотелось, а Гермиона за год беготни по лесам здорово натренировалась. 

На площадку перед чердачной лестницей друзья взлетели одновременно и остановились отдышаться. Взглянули друг на друга и звонко рассмеялись. 

Внизу грохнуло:  
\- Мистер Поттер! Я, кажется, просил не орать!

Гарри свесился через опасно накренившиеся перила. Тремя этажами ниже стоял Снейп. В защитном фартуке из драконьей кожи и жёлтых резиновых перчатках он выглядел просто феерично. Из подвальной лаборатории невыносимо тянуло горелым и почему-то варёной курицей

\- Простите, профессор! И да, я знаю – минус стопятьсот баллов с Гриффиндора!- проорал в ответ Гарри.   
\- Ещё одна такая выходка и дополнительное задание по зельям вам гарантировано! – с этими словами Снейп надвинул на лицо защитную маску, сразу став похожим на Джейсона Вурхиза(1) и скрылся в лаборатории. 

Друзья снова рассмеялись, а Гарри положил руку на плечо Гермионе и с серьёзной проникновенностью заглянул ей в глаза:  
\- Гермиона, по-моему вам со Снейпом надо почаще запираться в спальне. Какой-то он нервный в последнее время.   
\- Поттер! – завопила Гермиона, заполыхав щеками и ушами. – Не твоё дело. 

И она принялась мутузить Гарри наколдованной подушкой. Угомонившись, они, наконец, отперли дверь и мгновенно оказались в царстве пыли и паутины.

\- Рон уже вопил бы не хуже Браун, - заметил Гарри, рассматривая здоровенного паука, с деловитым видом ползущего по облупившейся стене.  
\- Ага, – отозвалась Гермиона, уже с увлечением копавшаяся в куче старья. Вековая пыль облаком взметалась в воздух. – Гарри, здесь столько интересного! 

Она не без труда откинула крышку огромного сундука и моментально вытащила оттуда широкополую шляпу с плюмажем. Перья поломались и наполовину облысели от старости, а поля погнулись и изрядно истрепались. Кое-как почистив древний акссесуар заклинанием, Гермиона водрузила его себе на голову:  
\- Ну как? Мне идёт?  
\- Ага, - восторженно выдохнул Гарри.

Шляпа, пусть и такая потасканная, невероятным образом придала Гермионе шарма и загадочности – ни дать, ни взять героиня из романов о мушкетёрах. Сам Гарри натянул на себя какую-то мантию, выуженную из того же сундука. Судя по крою и цвету одеяние было когда-то парадным. Теперь наряд представлял из себя тряпку, заскорузлую от грязи и изрядно поеденную молью и докси. 

\- Мадам, - Гермиона отвесила другу поясной поклон и помахала перед собой шляпой, подметая ошмётками перьев пол.   
\- Между прочим – мадмуазель, - манерно захихикал Гарри.  
\- Позвольте пригласить на тур вальса, - пробасила, то и дело срываясь на смех Гермиона, нахлобучила шляпу и протянула Гарри руку.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаааю, - протянул Гарри, обмахиваясь облезлым веером. – А вдруг вы меня обесчестите?   
\- Я до скрежета в зубах возьму себя в руки, - снова забасила Гермиона и дернула Гарри на себя.  
\- Ах, мон шер, - прогундосил Поттер, жеманно прижимая руки к груди. 

Хохоча во всё горло, они рухнули в груду старья и немедленно расчихались. Друзья смеялись и смеялись и никак не могли остановиться. А Гарри вдруг подумал, что так беззаботно и легко они смеются впервые с того момента, как кончилась война. Кое-как успокоившись, они стянули с себя тряпьё, почистились и разошлись в разные стороны. Гарри привлекла целая коллекция оружия. Коллекция, впрочем, громко сказано. С любовью собираемыми вещами не обращаются столь варварски. Здесь же старинные шпаги, мечи и доспехи были просто неряшливой грудой свалены возле стены. Металл проржавел и осыпался рыжей пудрой, деревянные вставки, если они и были, сгнили за давностью времён. Впрочем, один из щитов и парочка рапир вроде были ничего. Их можно было бы отчистить, отдать на реставрацию и повесить где-нибудь как украшение.

\- Гарри! – позвала его Гермиона. - Ты должен это видеть.

Не слишком большой сундучок, найденный Гермионой на одной из полок, был битком набит чертежами, а на самом дне обнаружился пухлый блокнот с множеством записей, а ещё стопочка тряпочек и дощечек размером три на три дюйма. Каждый лоскуток и каждая деревяшка были снабжены маркерами со странными обозначениями – «Роз. буд., 1 этаж, диван», «Сев. сп., балд». Ну ладно, диван. Тут всё ясно. А «Роз. буд.», «Сев. сп.»? 

\- Что за криптография? – Гарри протянул Гермионе лоскут бархата цвета мха с бледно-розовыми, очень узкими полосками. 

Подруга недоумённо нахмурилась, а через мгновение лицо её прояснилось:  
\- Ну, конечно! «Роз. буд.» - это розовый будуар. Помнишь восьмиугольную комнату на втором этаже слева от лестницы? А «сев. сп.» - это северная спальня. «Балд.» - балдахин. 

Гермиона отбросила тряпицу и открыла блокнот. На первой странице изящным женским почерком было выведено – «Каллиопа Розалия Блэк. 1802 год. Третья реконструкция».

\- И? – Гарри всё ещё ничего не понимал. Он выудил один из пергаментов и принялся было его разворачивать, как вдруг тот вырвался из рук, завис примерно на высоте два фута над полом и принялся раскрываться самостоятельно. Непонятные линии, испещрявшие его поверхность, взметнулись вверх, и через мгновение Гарри и Гермиона смотрели на объёмную цветную иллюзию первого этажа блэковского особняка. 

\- Ух, ты! – восторженно протянула Гермиона, обходя пергамент по кругу. 

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь. Он ничего не понимал в архитектуре и дизайне, но то, что он сейчас видел, было очень и очень красиво. 

\- Смотри, - Гермиона тыкала пальцем, - здесь нет этого дурацкого коридора. И какой большой холл! И лестница изогнутая и с коваными перилами. А здесь, - она обошла чертёж и остановилась с противоположной от парадного входа стороны, - зимний сад. И с бассейном! 

Друзья оторвались от этого пергамента и принялись разворачивать остальные. Второй этаж, третий. Подвалы, оказавшиеся невероятно обширными. Имелся даже проект сада. Недоработанный, правда, но это уже мелочи. 

\- Гарри, это такая красота! – Гермиона просто пылала восторгом. – Это не должно пропасть.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну, ты же собирался делать ремонт в доме. Тебе всё равно пришлось бы нанимать дизайнера или архитектора, а это уже практически готовый проект, - Гермиона листала блокнот. – Здесь даже цвет постельного белья для каждой спальни расписан. Остаётся только нанять рабочих, списаться с поставщиками тканей и краснодеревщиками. А здесь, - она широким жестом обвела чердак, - наверняка найдётся множество вещей, которые можно отлично восстановить. Да и в блэковских сейфах наверняка что-нибудь да завалялось. Посоветуйся с Вальпургой.

Гарри сморщился, точно уксусу хлебнул.

\- Всё это, конечно, здорово, - он поднялся с пола и принялся аккуратно сворачивать пергаменты. – Но за стройкой всё равно кто-то должен следить. А у нас учёба.  
\- Посоветуйся со своим управляющим в банке, - Гермиона, любовно разглаживая лоскуточки, складывала их в ровную стопочку. Внезапно она вскинула голову: - Флёр! Тебе может помочь Флёр. Вспомни, какая у них Ракушка. 

«Ракушку» Гарри помнил очень хорошо. Небольшая, но невероятно уютная. Дом, в который хочется возвращаться. А ещё вспомнилась мрачная гостиная со стенами бурого цвета, спальни, как из маггловских фильмов ужасов, картины, на которых из-за давности времён ничего уже не разобрать. Наконец, треклятая троллья нога, выкинуть которую никак не доходили руки.

Была, не была!

 

***

Через пару дней особняк оккупировала бригада гоблинов, вооружённых кувалдами, ломиками и бессчётным количеством упаковочного материала. То, что ещё можно было привести в приличный вид, тщательно упаковывалось и отправлялось к реставраторам, остальное безжалостно уничтожалось. Разрушения пока что избежали спальни обитателей особняка – за них строители примутся, когда все трое уедут в Хогвартс. 

Кричер, сначала не понявший причин суеты, вопил что-то типа: «Костьми лягу, но не позволю тут всё осквернить!», портреты бесчисленных Блэков стенали, Вальпурга хохотала, как полоумная гиена. Портреты угомонили Силенцио, а Кричер, когда Гарри растолковал что к чему, бросился обцеловывать хозяину кроссовки. Даже Северус, наконец, выполз из своих подвалов. 

\- Ваше счастье, мистер Поттер, что я успел закончить опыт, - привычно шипел Снейп.  
\- Всё для вас, профессор, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Втроём они сидели в совершенно пустой гостиной за изящно сервированным пятичасовым чаем. Вместо стола был здоровенный короб из-под инструментов, стульями служили ящики поменьше. Из остальной обстановки присутствовал лишь портрет леди Вальпурги. Сириусова мамаша наотрез отказалась покидать дом на время стройки. Единственное, на что её уговорили, так это сменить тесный закуток в прихожей на одну из стен в парадной гостиной. Да и ту мадам выбирала, заставив Гарри битый час таскать её портрет по комнате. Причём, вручную. От Левиосы её, видите ли, укачивает. 

Гермиона подкладывала на десертную тарелку профессора кусочки поаппетитнее. Снейп шипел, но скорее по привычке, чем из-за настоящей злости. Было совершенно понятно, что Северус не очень-то и привык к такой заботе, так что весь его яд от неловкости. Гарри то и дело ловил на себе гневные взгляды профессора – «Одно только слово, мистер Поттер, и я…» - и прилагал массу усилий, чтобы не расплыться в довольной улыбке. Да он и смотреть на них старался через раз. Было завидно. Да. Потому что никогда Гарри не сидеть вот так вот уютно с тем, кого он любит. Давно, мучительно. Даже не питая надежды. Потому что тот ненавидит.

Дверной звонок, грянувший в тишине, нарушаемый лишь звяканьем ложечек и едва слышным: «Северус, ещё кусочек, ты пропустил обед», заставил всех троих замереть сусликами.

 

1 – главный антагонист фильма «Пятница, 13-е»

Часть 2.  
Нарцисса внесла с собой в дом ясную свежесть красоты. На мгновение Гарри захотелось зажмуриться, ибо леди Малфой ослепляла. И чуть изогнутые соболиные брови, и точёные скулы, и небывалой голубизны глаза. Она была настолько совершенной, что казалась ненастоящей. Наверняка и смех у неё похож на звон серебряного колокольчика, как пишут в тех идиотских дамских романах, что так некогда обожала почитывать тётушка и вздыхать, рассматривая красавчика на обложке. Непременно полуголого. Да, уж. Где дядя Вернон и где тот красавец. Гарри мысленно мрачно фыркнул и шире распахнул дверь:  
\- Леди Малфой. Здравствуйте.

Где-то в районе коленок восторженно хрюкнул Кричер.

\- Добрый день, мистер Поттер, - Нарцисса небрежно сбросила белоснежную шубку в лапки эльфу и улыбнулась совершенно по-человечески. Тепло. Как матери улыбаются своим сыновьям. Наверное, так она улыбается Хорьку за завтраком, подкладывает самые лакомые кусочки на тарелку, подливает чай или сливки, целует на прощание в щёку. Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя видение счастья. У него такого никогда не будет, нечего и надеяться. 

Гарри сделал неловкий жест, приглашая Нарциссу.

\- Мило, - резюмировала леди Малфой, обозрев ободранные стены и накрытый к чаю стол-короб. – Очень мило, - добавила она, поняв, что хозяева использовали вместо стульев.

Гарри смутился – никому из них почему-то и в голову не пришло превратить ящики во что-нибудь приличное.

\- Северус, мисс Грейнджер, - приветливо защебетала Нарцисса. 

Северус галантно приложился к тонким пальцам, отягощённым драгоценными перстнями, а Гермиона, кажется, едва удержалась от книксена. Да, уж. В джинсах и истошно-розовой футболке с радужной надписью «Мой маленький пони» зрелище было бы ещё то. Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Гарри попросил Кричера о приборе для миссис Малфой и вознамерился превратить один из ящиков в нормальный стул. Леди Малфой, жестом дав понять, что не возражает против некоторой демократичности, уселась на грубо сколоченную деревяшку так, словно это был королевский трон как минимум. 

Нарцисса пригубила чай, одобрительно кивнула и обратила свой взор на Гарри, а Гарри вдруг понял, что ему конец. Самый настоящий. Если честно, леди Малфой он всегда немного побаивался. Того же Люциуса недолюбливал, да. Но не боялся ни капли. Даже на втором курсе, когда они сцепились из-за Добби. Но Нарцисса… Омут тихий-тихий, но вот черти в нём… И Гермиона такая же. 

\- Не правда ли – сегодня чудесная погода, - лучезарно улыбаясь, защебетала Нарцисса.

Гермиона, Северус и Гарри с одинаковым недоумением уставились в окно – небо уже несколько дней было затянуто низкими свинцовыми тучами. С утра на головы сыпалась снежная крошка, к обеду сменившаяся мелкой водяной пылью. Насладившись вытянутыми физиономиями, Нарцисса продолжила:  
\- Прошу прощения за столь неожиданный визит, мистер Поттер, но дело, которое я имею к вам, не терпит отлагательств.  
\- Вот как? – Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно ступил одной ногой в капкан. Створки ещё не схлопнулись, но уже угрожающе заскрежетали.   
\- Если помните, мистер Поттер, у вас ко мне долг жизни. В его уплату я требую, чтобы вы вступили в брак с моим сыном. 

Если бы сейчас в гостиную вошёл оживший Волдеморт под ручку с не менее живым Дамблдором, Гарри и вполовину не был бы так ошарашен. Первой отреагировала леди Блэк – перестав прикидываться спящей, она самым натуральным образом заржала. Выражение лица Гермионы было просто неописуемым. Северус по обыкновению молчал, но Гарри понимал, что профессор удивлён не меньше его самого.

\- Простите?  
\- Вы не ослышались, мистер Поттер.  
\- Но я думал, что суд…  
\- Не забывайте, мистер Поттер, что Долг требуют, а в суде вы выступали по собственной инициативе.  
\- Которая наказуема, - под нос пробормотал Гарри, поднял глаза на Нарциссу, смутился и покраснел: - Простите.

Нарцисса милостиво кивнула, а Поттер вопросительно уставился на Снейпа.

\- Леди Малфой права, Гарри, - подтверждающее кивнул Северус. – Тебе придётся это сделать.   
\- А ремонт в доме станет чудесным подарком к свадьбе. Мы с Люциусом, конечно, тоже в стороне не останемся. Небольшой коттедж в Провансе станет прекрасным местом для медового месяца. 

Гарри дёрнул уголком рта. Ага, небольшой! Зная размах Малфоев, у дома как минимум три этажа, а внутри куча дорогущего барахла, которое будет перебито в первые полчаса их с Хорьком совместной жизни, а сами счастливые новобрачные обзаведутся синяками, ушибами и прочими подобными прелестями. 

\- Кстати, - продолжала щебетать как ни в чём не бывало Нарцисса, - я могу присматривать за вашими рабочими, мистер Поттер. И я знаю пару отличных мебельных мастеров и кое-кого из аукционных домов. Иногда там попадаются просто прелестные вещицы. Ах, да! Не думайте, мистер Поттер, что сможете избежать брака, стребовав с Драко Долг за Выручай-комнату, - совершенные розовые губы сложились в нежнейшую улыбку, но в голубых глазах предупреждающе позвякивали льдинки, - у вас с моим сыном взаимозачёт за то, что он не узнал, - Нарцисса изобразила в воздухе кавычки, - вас в мэноре. 

Створки капкана схлопнулись окончательно. Скрипуче захихикала Вальпурга.

 

***

Северус зашёл к Гарри уже совсем поздно вечером. Не утруждая себя стуком, он открыл дверь и тут же закрыл её обратно, мысленно благодаря Мерлина и всех святых за то, что Кричер тщательно смазывает дверные петли во всем доме, иначе не миновать бы им конфуза. Впрочем, даже заглянув в комнату всего на мгновение, Снейп всё-таки успел увидеть окончание действа и расслышать имя, мотыльком вспорхнувшее с губ Поттера. 

Не то чтобы сам Северус никогда не делал ничего подобного, просто он как-то не ожидал оказаться к Гарри настолько близко. Вполне достаточно того, что он живёт в блэковском особняке и делит постель с мисс Грейнджер. При мысли о Гермионе сладко заныло в груди, а в паху образовалось вполне объяснимое шевеление – в сексуальном плане Мисс Заучка оказалась той ещё оторвой. 

Сделав пару дыхательных упражнений и выждав для приличия пять минут Северус всё-таки стукнул костяшками пальцев по двери и вошёл:  
\- Мистер Поттер?

Гарри, застёгивающий последние пуговицы на пижамной куртке, вполне ожидаемо заалел. Весь его вид прямо-таки кричал: «Профессор догадался или нет?!»

\- Могу я присесть?  
\- А… Эм… Кха!.. Да, - откашлялся, наконец, Гарри. 

Для разговора Северус выбрал не глубокое байроновское кресло, а твёрдый стул с прямой спинкой. Снейп расположился прямо напротив Поттера, севшего на край разворошённой кровати. 

\- Вы обдумали предложение леди Малфой, мистер Поттер?

Гарри разом сник и нахохлился, точно замёрзший воробей. Замолчал, изучая свои коленки. Северус не торопил с ответом, давая собраться с мыслями. Тишина прерывалась лишь тиканьем старинных часов, казавшимся оглушающим, да сонным посапыванием одного из бесчисленных Блэков на потемневшей от времени картине. 

\- Не думаю, что предложение было именно предложением, - невесело хмыкнул Гарри. – Миссис Малфой просто констатировала факт того, что свадьба – дело решённое.  
\- А вы?

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился:  
\- Я? А что я? Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с магией Долга?  
\- Я не об этом, - нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой Снейп. – Можно без обиняков, Гарри?

Помедлив, Гарри кивнул. 

\- Как давно ты влюблён в Драко Малфоя?

Гарри резко выпрямился, посмотрел так, словно Аваду швырнул. В его глазах плескались такие обида и непонимание, что Северусу стало не по себе

\- Вы! – Поттер вскочил, шарахаясь в сторону. Неуловимым движением выхватил палочку из воздуха, наставляя её на Снейпа: - Вы! Как вы могли?  
\- Гарри.  
\- Вы, как Дамблдор! Лезете без спроса!  
\- Гарри!  
\- Я думал, что мы… друзья!  
\- Мистер Поттер! – пришлось рявкнуть, включая тон вредного профессора Зелий. – Угомонитесь. Гарри, - Северус и сам удивился тому, как мягко звучит его голос, - я не применял к тебе Легиллименцию. Я просто умею наблюдать и делать выводы. 

Взъерошенный Поттер недоверчиво сверкал глазами из-под отросшей чёлки

\- Незаменимое качество для шпиона, - непонятно к чему добавил Северус.

Неуклюжая попытка пошутить странным образом окончательно остудила пыл Гарри:  
\- И-извините, профессор.

Поттер опустил палочку и без сил прислонился к обшарпанной стене. Они снова замолчали. Северус терпеливо ждал, Гарри собирался с силами.  
\- Не знаю, - вымученно улыбнулся он. – Наверное, после Сектумсемпры. Таскался к нему в Больничное крыло каждую свободную минуту. Смотрел, как он лежит там. Бледнючий, тощий. Нервный даже во сне.   
\- Не вздумайте сказать Драко, что вы его пожалели. Малфои ненавидят жалость. 

Гарри вдруг рассмеялся:  
\- Ну что вы, сэр. Уж что-что, а жалеть Малфоя я и не думал. Ненавидел. Сначала за Рона и Гермиону. Потом за Хагрида и Клювокрыла. Потом хотел врезать за то, что тот такой напыщенный индюк. А потом… Ну… как-то так. Я совсем идиот?

Северус позволил себе улыбнуться одними уголками рта:  
-Я не большой специалист в любовных отношениях, Гарри. Тем более гомосексуальных. Могу лишь посоветовать не торопиться и не торопить события. Сейчас ты можешь позволить себе жить так, как хочется. Вполне возможно, что вся эта авантюра со свадьбой, затеянная Нарциссой, разрешится вполне благополучно.   
\- Подождать – авось само рассосётся, - невесело резюмировал Гарри.   
\- Вроде того, - снова улыбнулся Северус, поднимаясь. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри.  
\- Спокойной ночи. Сэр, - Гарри несмело смотрел на Снейпа поверх очков, - можно я обниму вас?

Вместо ответа Северус просто раскрыл объятия, крепко прижал к себе твёрдое мальчишеское тело, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце Гарри. Трепещет крыльями, как пойманный снитч в проворных пальцах ловца с серыми глазами.

 

***

 

Гарри проснулся резко и так же резко сел в постели. Зажёг Люмос. Светляк получился слабоватым – темнота по углам комнаты так и осталась непроглядно-чернильной. 

\- Опять ты, - произнёс Гарри в темноту, не видя посетителя, но зная, что он там есть. – Я ведь уже сделал, что ты хотел.

Темнота усмехнулась:  
\- Это было всего лишь начало. 

Гарри во все глаза смотрел на выступившего из темноты гостя – маггловский плащ поверх маггловского костюма, лайковые перчатки. Худое бледное лицо с черными провалами глаз и зачесанные назад волнистые черные же волосы. Он напомнил бы Северуса, если бы не внушал настолько безотчётный ужас. Мужчина вполне по-хозяйски расположился на стуле, на котором ещё пару часов назад сидел Северус, опёрся вытянутыми руками на зонт-трость. 

\- И что ты хочешь сейчас? – Гарри совершенно по-птичьи склонил голову набок. Иронично хмыкнул: - Смерти?  
Посетитель позволил себе чуть-чуть изогнуть брови:  
\- Не слишком ли вы дерзки, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри фыркнул:  
\- Я уже умирал. Разом больше, разом меньше.   
И он равнодушно пожал плечами. Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга глазами, точно один был посетителем, а второй экспонатом музея/выставки/зоопарка нужное подчеркнуть. Очевидно, гость разглядел что-то такое в Гарри:  
\- Я не ошибся в вас, мистер Поттер.  
\- Мне начинать бояться? – ядовито поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- А вам страшно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хороший мальчик. 

Гость поднялся и шагнул в сторону самого тёмного угла спальни, но обернулся, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть во мраке:  
\- Я видел твой якорь, мальчик. Он безупречен.  
Часть 3  
3.

 

\- Помолвка, мистер Поттер, - наставительным тоном вещала Нарцисса, любуясь своим отражением в гигантском зеркале, - дело крайне интимное. Присутствуют только ближайшие родственники и друзья, которым вы безоговорочно доверяете. У вас, надеюсь, такие имеются? – не дожидаясь ответа продолжила: - Это уж на свадьбу будут приглашены и господин Министр, и господин Главный Аврор, и прочие. Впрочем, слишком роскошная свадьба сразу после войны – это моветон, так что человек пятьсот, не больше. 

Гарри чувствовал, что ещё немного, и у него уши отвалятся. Нарцисса, как оказалось, могла болтать без остановки по несколько часов подряд, а уж о свадьбах, нарядах и прочей подобной галиматье так и вовсе целый день. 

Сам Гарри стоял на невысоком подиуме и подвергался пытке почище чем Круцио – вокруг него летала измерительная лента, а Прытко Пишущее Перо всех оттенков радуги записывало результаты в зависший в паре футов над полом пергамент. 

В парижский салон мэтра Ди-Ди Нарцисса привела их с Гермионой и Снейпом порт-ключом. Причём последнего из дома пришлось выводить практически силой.  
\- Ты совсем заплесневел, - безапелляционно заявила леди Малфой, стаскивая с зельевара перчатки и защитный фартук. – Да и твоей избраннице неплохо было бы узнать – где приличные волшебницы заказывают свадебные наряды. 

Гермиона при этом захихикала совсем не по-гермионски, а Гарри всё равно деваться было некуда. Долг, чтоб его! Активируя порт-ключ, Нарцисса не умолкая нахваливала мэтра Ди-Ди – мол, дескать, у него и только у него нужно одеваться. И не только на собственную свадьбу. «На похороны тоже сойдёт», - мрачно подумал Гарри, беря будущую тёщу - свекровь? - за руку. А ещё Гарри был уверен, что с таким-то именем мэтр наверняка походит на комнатную собачку вроде чихуахуа или каких ещё там существ выдают за собак. 

Его догадки оказались недалеки от истины. На вид мэтру было лет двадцать – двадцать пять. Тёмно-русые волосы торчали дыбом, точно иглы ежа, а в голубых глазах, густо подведённых чёрным цветом, сиял фанатизм почище чем у незабвенной Беллатрикс в своё время. А уж при виде его одежды глазам откровенно становилось больно - бирюзовая рубашка и ярко-алые брючата обтягивали субтильное тельце, как вторая кожа. Тем нелепее смотрелись тяжеленные ботинки на толстой рифлёной подошве. Тоненькие ножки и крупная обувь делали его похожим на мультяшную букашку. 

При встрече Нарцисса и Ди-Ди жарко облобызались в щёки и взялись за руки, рассматривая друг друга.

\- Ди-ди!  
\- Нарси!   
Троекратное лобызание.  
\- Нарси!  
\- Ди-ди!  
Ещё поцелуи.   
\- Ах, Нарси! – неустанно восклицал мэтр, закатывая глаза. – А помнишь, как мы шили твоё свадебное платье? Валенсийские кружева, жемчуг и серебро. Ах!

Гарри с Гермионой одинаково вытаращили глаза. Свадебное платье? Это сколько ж храброму портняжке лет? 

\- А теперь мы шьём для Драко. Как растут дети! Кстати, - смахнув слезу, мэтр с мечтательного перешёл на деловой тон, - кто счастливчик?

Его взгляд перебегал с Гарри на Северуса и обратно. Гермиона демонстративно взяла Снейпа за руку, а Нарцисса приобняла Гарри за плечи:  
\- Вот! Мистер Гарри Поттер!

Поттера обозрели с интересом энтомолога, узревшего нечто невиданное ранее.

\- Что ж, - задумчиво протянул мэтр, постукивая кончиком пальца по нижней губе. – Материал, конечно, ооочень сырой, но куколку мы из вас сделаем. Вперёд! 

И Гарри моргнуть не успел, как оказался в огромной комнате, сплошь увешанной зеркалами, а там, куда зеркала не было никакой возможности впихнуть, сияла позолота. Поттер подумал, что у мэтра и унитаз наверняка позолоченный. И со стразиками. 

\- Не надо, - прохрипел Гарри, послушно вставая на подиум.  
\- Простите? – Ди-Ди изумлённо вздёрнул идеально выщипанные бровки. Гермиона – предательница – захихикала и спряталась за Снейпа, у которого физиономия стала совсем уж невозмутимой.   
\- В куколку – не надо.  
\- Как хотите, как хотите, - Ди-Ди обнажил белые зубки в хищной ухмылке и внезапно заорал: - Типпи! Минни! Где вас дементоры носят?!

Из-за зеркальных дверей выкатились домовики, наряженные в такие же вырвиглазные одёжки, что и их хозяин. Один пыхтел под тяжестью гигантской стопки глянцевых каталогов, второй волок целый Эверест шёлковых отрезов.

Пытка началась.

Когда со снятием мерок было покончено, Ди-Ди принялся прикладывать к лицу Гарри лоскуты тканей. Приложит и смотрит – то на Гарри, то на его отражение. Отшвырнет, схватит следующий и снова смотрит. В такие моменты Нарцисса, кажется, переставала дышать. 

\- Не то! Не то! Всё не то!

Вцепившись в волосы, мэтр пару раз пробежался туда-сюда, подпрыгнул раздражённым кузнечиком и бросился к груде тканей. Шелка так и полетели в разные стороны. Наконец, на свет божий был извлечён отрез плотного и даже на вид тяжёлого шёлка великолепного жемчужно-белого цвета. 

Глаза леди Малфой фанатично вспыхнули.

\- Вот! – Ди-Ди торжественно набросил ткань на плечи Гарри. Отошёл, полюбовался. Вернулся обратно и поправил складочку. Снова отошёл. 

\- Роскошно! Великолепно! Гений! Гений! Браво! – зааплодировала Нарцисса. Ди-Ди отвесил легкий поклон зрителям и милостиво улыбнулся. Нарцисса, обойдя Гарри, обернулась к сидящим на низком кожаном диване Гермионе и Снейпу: - Мисс Грейнджер?  
\- Мило, - выдавила Гермиона. Всё происходящее её слегка оглушило. К тому же она просто влюбилась вооон в тот изумрудный шёлк и в этот цвета красного вина, а в этом каталоге на пятой странице премиленькое летнее платьице из голубого шифона с узким белым пояском, а на двадцать второй - просто потрясающая амазонка. Не то, чтобы Гермиона увлекалась верховой ездой, но ведь начать никогда не поздно. 

Нарцисса понимающе улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Снейпа:  
\- Северус?

Снейп, проклявший всё и вся за то, что дал уговорить себя на этот чёртов поход в ателье и уже минут пятнадцать мечтающий заавадить тут всех к дементоровой матери, дёрнул носом и сказал, как припечатал:  
\- Муха в сметане.  
\- Что? – сдавленно пискнул Ди-Ди. 

Гермиона уткнулась лицом в глянцевые страницы, домовики попытались закопаться в тряпки, а Нарцисса побагровела, как Амбридж при упоминании близнецов Уизли. Гарри, уставший так, как не уставал на тренировках, оживился – ну хоть что-то. 

\- Му-ха?! В смета-не?! – в фальцете Ди-Ди отчётливо прорезались рыдания.

Гарри едва не приплясывал от нетерпения. Снейп пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, снизу всё белое, а сверху чёрная голова. Что? Вы спросили, я ответил. 

Гермиона отшвырнула каталог и пулей вылетела из салона. Уже из-за дверей послышался её звонкий хохот. Гарри, обмотанный проклятой тканью, пожалел, что не может выйти вслед за подругой. 

\- Муха! – снова заверещал Ди-Ди и бросился прочь, заламывая руки и вопя: - Никогда!.. Сама королева!.. Муха!

Нарцисса, одарив Северуса взглядом «гад ты слизеринский», подобрала бесчисленные юбки и поспешила за мэтром. Утешать, конечно. 

Уже и Гермиона угомонилась, и Гарри выпутался из шёлка, и домовики выбрались из лоскутов, и Снейп дочитал принесённый с собой «Вестник зельевара» за сентябрь, когда Нарцисса вывела, наконец, успокоившегося Ди-Ди. Глаза его покраснели от слёз, а нос распух от многочисленных высмаркиваний.

\- Северус, - с нажимом произнесла Нарцисса.

Снейп покаянно склонил голову:  
\- Прошу прощения, мэтр. 

Ди-Ди шмыгнул носом, икнул и слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Вы прощены, мистер Снейп. Впрочем, я вас вполне понимаю. Вас наверняка ошеломила вся эта красота. Вы же привыкли к мрачным подземельям и вонючим ретортам, а здесь… - Ди-Ди многозначительно умолк.   
Лицо Северуса стало совсем уж непрошибаемым.  
\- Да уж, - процедил он. – Красота неописуемая.  
Нарцисса предупреждающе кашлянула, одновременно с ней Гермиона сжала пальцы Северуса. 

\- Мистер Поттер, прошу, - сделал приглашающий жест рукой Ди-Ди.

Гарри, обрадовавшийся было, что всё кончилось, тяжко вздохнул и поплёлся обратно на подиум.

Пытка продолжилась.

***

Малфой-мэнор радовал взор прямолинейностью дорожек, усыпанных мелкой речной галькой; беломраморной обнажёнкой разнокалиберных артемид, парисов и прочей древнегреческой и древнеримской шушеры и воплями павлинов. Птичек выпустили на последнюю, перед долгим зимним заточением в тёплых вольерах, прогулку. Пользуясь возможностью, аристократические петухи немедленно принялись выяснять кто из них больший альфа-самец. Куры взволнованно кудахтали, заполошно перебегая с места на место. 

Капризная британская погода расщедрилась на хорошее настроение – тучи рассеялись ещё с вечера, и теперь ополоумевшее солнце щедро дарило всем желающим тепло и витамин D. Церемониальный шатёр устанавливать не стали, лишь натянули небольшой полог над столами с закусками. Элегантности это не убавило, но апельсиновость Уизли всё ж таки вносила некоторый диссонанс в происходящее. А вообще всё действо напоминало Гарри зубодробительный арт-хаус от очередного, слегка свихнувшегося на почве собственной гениальности маггловского киношного режиссёра. Помнится тётушка одно время обожала смотреть подобные фильмы. Это называлось «культурно расти» и «приобщаться к прекрасному». Дядя Вернон от культурного роста отказывался наотрез и при первой возможности сбегал в ближайший паб в компанию любителей тёмного, светлого и нефильтрованного. Гарри и Дадли к прекрасному приобщались исключительно в обмен на лишний час игры в приставку. Тётушка презрительно фыркала в ответ на такую меркантильность и с бокалом вина, приняв максимально одухотворённый вид, усаживалась смотреть очередной мозговыносящий шедевр, дабы назавтра блеснуть новыми знаниями на заседании клуба садоводов-любителей. Правда, ею скромно умалчивалось, что приобщение к прекрасному всякий раз заканчивалось звонким «хр-р-р» на двадцатой-тридцатой минуте просмотра.

Здесь и сейчас Нарцисса ухватила Молли за руки, совсем как давеча букашечного Ди-Ди и звучно воскликнула:  
\- Прюэтт!  
\- Блэк! – не осталась в долгу Молли. 

И дамы сочно расцеловали воздух возле щёк друг друга – сначала справа, потом слева и снова справа.

Всё это время Люциус и Артур возмущённо пыхтели друг на друга, точно два нюхлера, узревших один галеон на двоих и разве что землю не рыли. 

Северус, судя по слегка изогнутой левой брови, веселился вовсю. Слизеринская часть младшего поколения гостей в лице Блейза и Панси виртуозно игнорировала гриффиндорскую, представленную Роном, Гермионой и Джинни. Котята отвечали змейкам взаимностью. 

Приглашённый для свершения ритуала маг откашлялся, привлекая всеобщее внимание:  
\- Пора.

Леди Малфой и миссис Уизли взрыднули, синхронно прикладывая к сухим глазам кружевные платочки. «Мой малыш», - умилённо пробормотала Нарцисса. 

«Малыш», вымахавший выше матери на полголовы, скривился, становясь напротив Гарри. Из-под светлой чёлки сердито сверкали серые глаза. Малфой с самого начала фонил злостью. Не злобой, на которую так когда-то исходила Беллатрикс, а именно злостью. Здоровой такой. 

\- Друзья, супруги, возлюбленные! – хорошо поставленным голосом начал ритуалист. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы потоками магии соединить сердца и души этих влюблённых юношей.

«Влюблённые» синхронно сморщились, точно узрели у себя под носом злосчастные лимонные дольки. Маг жестом предложил им взяться за руки. Гарри сделал шаг вперёд, чувствуя, как его подталкивает в спину твёрдая и холодная, точно льдышка, ладонь. Пальцы у Малфоя оказались сильными, а кожа ладоней сухой, гладкой и точно раскалённой. Прикосновение было сродни удару током. Гарри чувствовал, как тонкие, но прочные, словно якорные цепи нити обвивают их с Драко. Пронизывают тела, накрепко сшивая в одно целое. Неразделимое отныне и до самого конца.

 

\- Я же говорю – само совершенство, - ожёг ухо чужой, как будто потусторонний голос.

 

Часть 4  
Известие о грядущей помолвке свалилось на Драко, как подбитый в полёте фестрал. 

В первый же день хэллоуинских каникул за завтраком Нарцисса отложила десертную ложечку, которой терзала пирожное со сливками, и практически пропела в своём излюбленном а-ля Полоумная Лавгуд стиле:  
\- Драко, милый, в конце каникул у тебя помолвка.

Люциус оторвался от утреннего выпуска «Пророка», Панси и Блейз, гостившие в мэноре, перестали жевать, боясь пропустить хоть слово. 

\- Что? – несолидно пискнул Драко, со звучным плюхом роняя ложку в утреннюю овсянку.

Эльф, отвечающий за подачу блюд, горестно взвыл, принимаясь остервенело дёргать себя за уши. 

\- Правильно говорить «извините», - назидательно произнесла Нарцисса, успокаивая домовика едва уловимым взмахом ресниц. 

Драко откашлялся, промокнул губы салфеткой и, стараясь успокоиться, посчитал в уме от одного до десяти в обе стороны и, наконец, изобразил заинтересованность:  
\- И с кем же, позволь поинтересоваться? 

Нарцисса мило улыбнулась в ответ и защебетала как ни в чём не бывало:  
\- Ах, милый! Ну, конечно, с Гарри Поттером! С кем же ещё? И я уже договорилась с Ди-Ди – он будет шить для вас парадные мантии. Меню я уже составила, цветы заказала, а за вином отец отправится во Францию сразу после завтрака.

Судя по выражению лица Люциуса – время после завтрака он намеревался провести несколько иным образом. Да и сама новость о помолвке стала для лорда Малфоем неожиданностью не меньшей, чем для Драко. Люциус открыл было рот, чтобы вставить и свои пять кнатов в разговор, но был остановлен лёгким пожатием руки Нарциссой. 

Сам Драко переводил взгляд с родителей на друзей и обратно, надеясь, что сейчас кто-нибудь из них вскочит, осыпет всех конфетти и радостно заорёт: «С хэллоуином!» Естественно, ничего подобного не произошло. Панси, открыв рот, с восторгом таращилась на Нарциссу – леди Малфой всегда была её кумиром. Блейз почему-то полыхал ушами. Отец хмурился. Драко догадывался почему. За несколько дней до начала учебного года между отцом и сыном состоялся весьма серьёзный разговор, во время которого Драко прямо заявил, что с некоторых пор жизнь свою желает строить самостоятельно. Безо всяких указок со стороны. Сам выберет спутника жизни, профессию, место жительства. Потому как насмотрелся и наслушался всяких там повелителей по самое не могу, и полученный опыт его не впечатлил. Ну, вот ни капельки. Люциус, как ни странно, возражать не стал, лишь попросил быть осмотрительнее и не совершать ошибок, которые сам когда-то допустил. Разъяснив данный вопрос с отцом, Драко и подумать не мог, что матушка способна выкинуть подобный фортель. Он всегда был твёрдо уверен, что Нарцисса априори на его стороне и ни в чём давить не станет. А вот поди ж ты. 

\- Это шутка? – на всякий случай уточнил Драко.  
\- Нет, - Нарцисса продолжала мило улыбаться, но в голубых глазах уже светились блэковские безуминки, а в голосе прорезались металлические нотки. Тонкие и острые, как новенькие иголки.  
\- Я могу отказаться?  
\- Нет, - Нарцисса вонзила ложечку в пирожное и чуть-чуть приподняла уголки губ. Драко поёжился. Помнится сам Фенрир в определённые дни старался обходить леди Малфой десятой дорогой.   
\- Ясно. Что ж, благодарю за приятное времяпрепровождение, а теперь прошу извинить - меня ждёт недописанное эссе по трансфигурации. Оценка за него будет влиять на семестровые итоги, - Драко встал, отвесил лёгкий поклон родителям и не спеша покинул гостиную.

На бег он перешёл, когда миновал охотничий салон и курительную комнату, а остановился только в собственной гостиной, с чувством захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней спиной, словно боялся, что Нарцисса и сюда заявится рекламировать брак с Поттером.

Можно подумать, Драко не понимает, какой ассортимент плюшек принесёт их семье этот брак. Перестанут, наконец, таскаться с обысками авроры. Не то, чтобы они хамили или ещё чего похуже. Вовсе нет, а порой даже и наоборот. Особенно в те разы, когда их встречала Нарцисса в домашней мантии василькового цвета. Бравые парни начинали мямлить, заикаться, алеть в тон форменным мантиям и тщательно вытирать ноги о ковер в холле. В Министерстве перестанут вымогать взятки, прикрываясь благотворительностью. Лорд Гринграсс, наконец, перестанет таскаться к ним каждые выходные и нудеть, расписывая плюсы союза – брачного, естественно, - Драко с одной из его дочерей. И леди Гринграсс не будет больше восторженно блеять при каждом удобном случае: «Ах, Драко! Дафна склеила такую чудную картину из водорослей! А Астория выучилась играть на флейте». 

Не то, чтобы Драко не нравились сёстры Гринграсс, и сложись ситуация по-другому, он и сам с удовольствием предложил бы одной из них руку и сердце. Сестры в равной степени были умны и красивы. Не так как Панси, конечно, но светел Мерлин, Драко и сам хотел играть на флейте. На совершенно определённой, у хозяина которой худощавое, но сильное тело, густая копна непослушных волос и глаза. Невозможно-зеленющие. Колдовские. Затягивающие в свой омут, как гиблые гримпенские топи. 

Вот только возможность того, что у них с Гарри могло бы хоть что-то получиться была благополучно похерена «гениальной» идеей любимой матушки. Всем известно, как Поттер ненавидит, когда им манипулируют. Дамблдор преподал ему жестокий урок. Сколько уже раз новоиспечённый Министр Шеклболт был интеллигентно послан по всем известному маршруту, пытаясь заставить Гарри участвовать в каких-то мутных политических экзерсисах? А Нарцисса наверняка прибегла к банальному шантажу, заставляя Героя согласиться на брак с Драко. Хотела как лучше, а получилось как всегда. 

Так что не выйдет у них с Гарри великой любви, а будет лишь вялотекущая война с редкими вспышками на семейном фронте. В уголках глаз вскипели злые слёзы, и Драко зажмурился ещё сильнее, позволяя солёным каплям стечь по щекам.

\- Жалеешь?! – прошипели совсем рядом.

Драко дёрнулся, стукнулся затылком о дверь и открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним, уперев руки в бока, стояла злющая Паркинсон. Как у Панси получалось аппарировать совершенно бесшумно, не знала даже она сама, но чрезвычайно этим гордилась. Блейз появился с довольно громким хлопком мгновение спустя, неизящно плюхаясь на козетку у окна.

\- Жалеешь? – снова зашипела Панси, подражая то ли Тому-Кого и далее по тексту, то ли его домашней питомице. На мгновение Драко показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и с клыков Паркинсон закапает совершенно реальный яд. – Слёзки на колёсках, - противно засюсюкала Панси. – Плохая мамочка заставляет бедненького Дракусика вступать в брак с плохим Поттером.   
\- Панс, - осторожно позвал Блейз.  
\- Захлопнись! – рявкнула она в ответ. – А ты, - Панси пребольно ткнула Драко длинным острым ногтем в плечо, - ещё сопли попроси подтереть! Трус! Трус несчастный! Только и умеешь себя жалеть. Ах, я бедный разнесчастный. Сопливый! Слюнявый! Маменькин сынок!

Паркинсон словно гвозди забивала.

Драко всегда заводился если не с полоборота, то очень близко к этому.

\- «Жалеешь» ты спрашиваешь? – он вскочил так резко, что Панси отшатнулась. – «Жалеешь»? Да, жалею! Потому что теперь, спасибо мамуле, Мордреда лысого у нас с Гарри что получится. Он меня ненавидит! Ясно? Не-на-ви-дит!  
\- Ну, так подружись с ним для начала! – проорала в ответ Панси.

Они стояли склонившись друг к другу так близко, что едва не касались носами. Похожие на двух задиристых птенцов. 

Драко моргнул от неожиданности.

\- Вооот, - удовлетворённо улыбнулась Панси, принимаясь крутиться перед ростовым зеркалом. Поправив кончиком мизинца помаду в уголке рта, она обернулась к Малфою: - Сыграйте, в конце концов, в квиддич для начала.   
\- С ума сошла, - Драко почти рухнул в кресло – минутная вспышка, казалось, отняла у него все силы, но сердце, ещё пять минут назад готовое разорваться от отчаяния, билось всё спокойнее и спокойнее. – Мы подерёмся, не успев сесть на мётлы.   
\- Пф-ф. Позовите Грейнджер в судьи. Её Ступефаи кентавров с ног валят, вас-то уж она точно разнять сможет.

В воцарившейся тишине Панси продолжала вертеться перед зеркалом – то локон поправит, то невидимую пылинку с юбки стряхнёт. То изогнётся, оценивая отражение со спины. 

\- А как думаете, - вдруг мечтательно протянул Блейз. Панси и Драко переглянулись – они напрочь забыли о Забини, - Поттер пригласит Финнигана?   
\- О, Мерлин, - простонала Панси. – Как вы меня достали со своими любовями! На гриффах что, свет клином сошёлся? 

Блейз перевернулся со спины на бок, упираясь локтем в сиденье.

\- Кто бы говорил, дорогая, - ехидно пропел он.   
\- Ах, ты! – Панси одним прыжком оседлала бёдра Блейза и принялась лупить его по голове и телу крошечной шёлковой думкой. Блейз, хохоча во всё горло, уворачивался, закрывая лицо руками. Драко, обхватив руками Панси за талию, пытался стянуть её с друга. Пару раз досталось и ему. В отместку он пощекотал Панси за бока, упакованные в шёлк платья. Паркинсон взвыла – щекотку она не выносила совершенно. Кончилось тем, что все трое рухнули на пол. Сердца бились, как заполошные, а дыхание выравнивалось толчками. Панси сдула упавшую на лоб прядку, а Драко прошептал:  
\- Я хотел по-другому.

Блейз в знак поддержки сжал его пальцы. 

***

 

Через несколько дней Драко смотрел в пылающие гневом зелёные глаза. Его трясло от возбуждения. 

А ещё Драко никак не мог взять в толк, что за странный мужик в маггловской одежде и с зонтиком стоит у Гарри за спиной.

Часть 5  
Естественно, никакого Финнигана на помолвку не позвали. С главным школьным пироманьяком Поттер всего-навсего приятельствовал, друзьями они не были.

Поняв, что ему не светит пялиться на задницу конопатого недоразумения, Блейз надулся. Совсем как в детстве, когда любимая матушка запретила ему заходить в её зельеварческую лабораторию после того, как он расколошматил парочку особенно фигуристых реторт. 

Поттер вполне предсказуемо заявился в компании мандариновой семейки. Слава Мерлину, те хоть пришли не полным составом.

Разобиженный на весь свет Блейз вступил в плотное общения со своими любимыми канапе, а Панси, пользуясь случаем, вовсю сцеживала – ну кобра же! – свой яд:  
\- Ну, ты посмотри! Даже самые отсталые слои населения озаботились, наконец, приличной одеждой.

Паркинсон бухтела и бухтела – о Грейнджер и Уизлетте, о Поттере и снова Уизлетте, об Уизли шестом и его родителях и опять Уизлетте. 

\- Ну, ты смотри, смотри. Да у неё сейчас всё из декольте вывалится! А хвост? Ну, кто сейчас носит такие хвосты?!

Несмотря на всё недовольство Панси, надо было признать, что бывшая подружка Поттера выглядела потрясающе. Единственная из всей рыжей семейки она имела белоснежную кожу без единой веснушки, а шёлковое платье в пол глубокого изумрудного цвета только добавляло сияния и делало какой-то совсем уж прозрачной. А высокий «конский» хвост как будто открыл и высокие изящные скулы, и чёткую линию нижней челюсти, и стройную шею. А вообще она напоминала Драко какую-нибудь древнюю богиню. Из тех, что покровожаднее. Ибо взгляды Джинни Уизли, если бы имели физическую силу, давно прожарили бы и самого Драко, и его друзей до самых печёнок.

\- Трахни её уже, - прошипел Блейз, которого вконец достала неудовлетворённая Панси.

Паркинсон с видом оскорблённой невинности поджала губы, но прожигать Уизлетту ненавидящим взглядом не перестала. Блейз сыто вздохнул, наслаждаясь персональной тишиной, а Драко, засмотревшись на пальцы Поттера, обхватывающие бокал с шампанским, едва не пропустил вступительную речь мага-ритуалиста. 

***

Нет, Драко не злился. Ну, вот ни капельки! А на кого злиться? На матушку? По части странности поступков – а помолвка с Поттером явно из этой оперы – она вполне могла дать фору тётушке Белле. На отца, который, сколько Драко себя помнил, Нарциссе в рот смотрел и потакал абсолютно всем желаниям? На Уизела, чавкающего даже в такой ответственный момент? Или на Поттера? Зло зыркающего на Драко из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Так что Драко не злился, нет. Он был в бешенстве. В бешенстве от того, что какой-то хмырь тысячу лет назад решил, что на свадьбе целоваться, дескать, неприлично, а вот на помолвке в самый раз. 

Драко стоял, как окаменевший, и никак не мог себя заставить шагнуть вперёд. Шагнуть, чтобы поцеловать Гарри.

\- Ну же, мистер Малфой, - подбодрил его ритуалист.  
\- Драко, - издалека рассерженной кошкой шипела Панси.

Мужик за спиной Поттера изобразил нечто, что с натяжкой можно было бы назвать ухмылкой. 

Драко понял, что все, абсолютно все смотрят на него и ждут, а он пошевелиться не может. А злость на лице Гарри стаяла, уступив место горькому пониманию и разочарованию. 

«Ты ведь этого хотел», - и Драко как в полынью ухнул, притягивая к себе Гарри и сходу целуя глубоко и жёстко. Он вполне справедливо ожидал сопротивления. В лучшем случае – равнодушного бездействия. Но не того, что Гарри ответит. Страстно. Так, как будто желал этого не меньше, чем сам Драко. У его губ был колкий привкус шампанского, А сам Гарри оказался твёрдым и сильным, и, прижимаясь, Драко чувствовал его желание. Малфой чуть шевельнул бёдрами, давая понять, что и сам хочет ничуть не меньше. Скользнул языком в чужой тёплый рот, наслаждаясь его шелковистостью. Приласкал губы, а потом прикусил нижнюю. Не сильно, но так, что Гарри застонал прямо в поцелуй. И этот тихий горловой звук будто вышиб из-под ног почву. Драко потерял себя. Он просто цеплялся за плечи Гарри и умирал, а потом… Потом всё пошло совсем не так.

 

***

 

Гарри знал, как всё будет, но всё равно оказался не готов.

Пылкий поцелуй с Драко ошеломил и оглушил. На мгновение Гарри позволил себе поверить, что его чувства взаимны.

А потом пришла Связь и принесла с собой боль. Ледяные цепи сковывали их тела, соединяя в одно. Опутывали так, что трудно было дышать. Гарри знал, что пытаться освободиться бесполезно, но всё равно старался, желая дать чуть больше пространства. Не себе – Драко. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что рёбра лопнули, протыкая лёгкие. Невыносимая боль хлынула волной, белым светом выжигая всё вокруг. И Гарри, будучи не в силах больше терпеть, закричал, слыша ответный крик Драко. 

А потом всё резко кончилось. Вернулись звуки и запахи, и солнце светило всё также, а у ритуалиста было совершенно белое лицо.

\- Поздравляю, - пробормотал маг и рухнул как подкошенный.

\- Гарри! – гаркнул мгновенно сориентировавшийся Северус. – Объясните всё своему жениху, а с остальными я разберусь, - и зыркнул на попятившихся Панси и Блейза, кастуя Кольцо Неразглашения. 

 

***

 

\- Поттер! Какого гоблина?! – Драко едва поспевал за Гарри, стремительно уходившего в глубь сада. 

Они остановились на небольшой лужайке, украшенной фонтаном с фигурой Геракла в центре. Воду на зиму давно отключили, и теперь без облака брызг древнегреческий герой выглядел как-то сиротливо. 

\- Поттер! – требовательно напомнил о себе Драко. – Что? Это? Было?

Гарри сунул руки в карманы и забормотал себе под нос нечто совсем уж неразборчивое.

\- Что?  
\- …ец…  
\- Поттер! – рявкнул Малфой. – Я тебе сейчас врежу!   
\- Ну же, мистер Поттер. Смелее, - раздалось у Драко за спиной.

Малфой шарахнулся от неожиданности. На краю полянки стоял тот самый мужик с зонтиком. Вроде бы самый обыкновенный, но при взгляде на него хотелось долго-долго бежать куда-нибудь очень далеко, а потом спрятаться в самую глубокую нору и не выходить оттуда ближайшие лет сто. 

Гарри долго разглядывал мраморную задницу Геракла, посмотрел Драко прямо в глаза и произнёс очень внятно:  
\- Я – Жнец.

Драко моргнул и открыл рот, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. 

\- А это, - Поттер повёл подбородком в сторону неизвестного и криво ухмыльнулся, - мой непосредственный босс. Смерть.

Драко непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. 

\- Всадник. Тот самый. А ты мой Якорь, - окончательно добил его Гарри.

 

***

 

Такое мощное дежа-вю Драко испытывал, пожалуй, впервые в жизни. Ему, как и в тот раз, когда Нарцисса объявила о грядущей свадьбе, казалось, что вот сейчас из-за живой изгороди выскочат друзья, Уизли и родители и обсыплют их с Поттером конфетти и радостно заорут:  
\- С первым апреля!

И окажется, что мужик с зонтом – это Нотт под обороткой. Ну, или Крэбб на худой конец. И плевать, что до первого апреля ещё не один месяц. Но минуты текли, из-за кустов никто не выскакивал, а мужик и не думал меняться.

Драко облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Повтори.  
\- Что? – Гарри оторвался от созерцания пожухлой травы под ногами.  
\- Всё!

Мужчина… э-э… Смерть смахнул с мраморной скамьи сухую листву, уселся, закидывая ногу на ногу и, судя по всему, приготовился внимать. Вид у него при этом был как у Северуса, принимающего экзамен у Лонгботтома – абсолютно непробиваемый. 

\- Я - Жнец, - послушно повторил Гарри. – Он - Всадник Апокалипсиса, - Поттер неопределённо пожал плечами: - Ты же посещал маггловеденье. 

Драко кивнул совершенно машинально. Изучению маггловской религии был посвящён целый семестр на шестом курсе, так что Малфой имел представление об Апокалипсисе, четырёх Всадниках и прочем сопутствующем антураже, вот только он всегда искренне полагал, что всё это…

\- Это же выдумка! – выпалил он.

Физиономия Смерти стала совершенно непроницаемой, а Гарри то ли фыркнул, то ли хрюкнул:  
\- Ну, о волшебстве у магглов аналогичное мнение, но это не значит, что нас нет.   
\- И нам ничего не говорили о Жнецах, - продолжал упрямиться Драко.   
\- Жнецы – это души умерших, которые по каким- то причинам не могут или не хотят уходить за Грань. Одни становятся злобными духами, вторые… поступают на службу, - Гарри говорил совершенно обыденным тоном, словно речь шла о погоде.   
\- Ты…  
\- Я умирал единожды, как минимум.

Об Аваде от Волдеморта в Запретном лесу во время Последней битвы Драко знал от матери. Нарцисса рассказала обо всём спустя пару месяцев после победы – об охватившем её отчаянии, когда Гарри упал, сражённый заклятьем; о вновь вспыхнувшей надежде, когда почувствовала пальцами ровное биение пульса; о страхе быть разоблачённой, когда пришлось лгать Лорду.

Драко всегда полагал, что Поттер тогда всего лишь упал в обморок. И сейчас от осознания того, что ничего этого могло бы и не быть, накатило ужасом. До смерти захотелось схватить Гарри в объятия, почувствовать его тёплое дыхание на своей коже, услышать аромат парфюма, зарыться пальцами в тяжёлые шёлковые пряди волос, а потом до Драко дошёл смысл последнего слова сказанного Поттером:  
\- Единожды?

Гарри снова равнодушно пожал плечами и нехотя произнёс:  
\- Ну, никто точно не знает, что случилось в ночь на Хэллоуин в восемьдесят первом. 

Потрясённый Драко представил маленького напуганного мальчика. Совершенно беспомощного, плачущего в своей кроватке. Горло сдавило так, что слова никак не хотели покидать его:  
\- И ты…  
\- И я стал тем, кем стал.  
\- И?.. – Драко вдруг разозлился. Где не надо, Поттер болтлив сверх меры, а сейчас из него слова клещами приходилось вытаскивать.  
\- И я собрал душу Волдеморта воедино и проводил за Грань, - послушно произнёс Гарри.  
\- И ты вернулся, - Драко и сам не ожидал, что это прозвучит у него так обвиняющее. – Почему?!

Гарри заалел, хоть спички поджигай, и снова заинтересовался мраморной попой, а Драко вдруг стало откровенно наплевать на Смерть, конец света и прочую муть. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо было знать всё! Он одним прыжком оказался рядом с Поттером, схватил того за плечо, развернул, заставляя смотреть себе прямо в глаза, и потребовал:  
\- Почему?!

Гарри заалел пуще прежнего:  
\- Может… может, я хотел жить дальше!  
\- Хватит врать! Ты добровольно пошёл на заклание к Лорду. Ты добровольно подставился под Аваду. Ты мог уйти навсегда. Бросить всё! Но ты вернулся. Почему? И не надо мне тут о вечной дружбе с Уизелом и Грейнджер. Почему? Ты? Вернулся? 

Драко вдруг понял, что трясёт Поттера, как грушу.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя. Ты мой Якорь, - не отводя взгляда, совершенно спокойно ответил Гарри. Лихорадочный румянец постепенно стекал с его щёк, но Драко всё равно чувствовал дрожь, охватившую тело Поттера.  
\- Что? – Драко побледнел. Это было как удар под дых. Идиот! Какой же он идиот. На секунду успел поверить, что всё будет. Всё сложится, сбудется. А оказалось, что он всего лишь инструмент. 

Малфой сделал попытку отойти, но теперь уже Гарри крепко держал его.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - Поттер заторопился, понимая, что Малфой может уйти в любой момент. – Я… Дай мне… дай мне объяснить. Я люблю тебя не потому, что ты мой Якорь. Наоборот. Ты стал Якорем, потому что я уже любил тебя. Всегда был только ты. Только ты. И всегда будешь. Я вернулся к тебе. Ты притянул меня из-за завесы. 

Драко повёл плечами, освобождаясь из мёртвой хватки Гарри. Как-то странно всхлипнул:  
\- Я хренова Ариадна.  
И закрыл лицо ладонями.

Гарри нерешительно поднял руку, но тут же уронил её. Ему хотелось коснуться любимого, но он не смел, понимая, что неприятен Драко, что тот ненавидит его. И вся эта идея со свадьбой глупость и блажь Нарциссы, и ничего у них с Малфоем никогда не выйдет. Он отвернулся, собираясь закончить всё это:   
\- Я знаю – ты ненавидишь меня. И я попрошу лишь об одном – позови меня, когда это будет нужно. 

Гарри запрокинул голову, загоняя непрошенные слёзы. Сделал шаг прочь, когда в спину прилетело властное:  
\- Стоять!

Сильные пальцы – уже в который раз за последние полчаса – развернули его. Серые глаза оказались близко-близко. И такие мягкие на первый взгляд, но такие требовательные розовые губы. О! Гарри помнил, практически чувствовал их прикосновения. 

\- Поттер, - и Гарри стало слегка не по себе от вкрадчивости в голосе Драко, - если ты думал, что вывалив на меня всю эту ерунду, сможешь вот так спокойно уйти, то ты сильно ошибался. 

Гарри с изумлением смотрел, как Драко внимательно рассматривает его рот. С конкретной такой целью рассматривает. 

\- Я сейчас поцелую тебя, Поттер. Поцелую так, как никогда и никого не хотел поцеловать, - Драко провёл подушечкой большого пальца по губам Гарри, наслаждаясь их упругостью. – А потом мы сядем – да вон хоть туда, - Малфой кивнул в сторону скамьи, с которой мгновение назад исчез Смерть, - и ты расскажешь мне всё снова. 

Он притянул Гарри близко-близко, прижался лбом к его лбу и прошептал в приоткрывшиеся для поцелуя губы:  
\- И я люблю тебя.

И, наконец, поцеловал. 

 

Плюшки  
Плюшка номер раз.

 

\- Это элементарно, Северус. Снимаешь, моешь, мажешь кремом и чистый одеваешь.   
\- Вы ещё скажите, мисс Грейнджер, что это дело на одну трубку.  
\- Это дело даже на ползатяжки не хватит. Подгузники менять – не оборотное варить. И никакого табака в доме! И Люциусу передай. Или ты думал, я не найду вашу заначку кубинских сигар?

 

Плюшка номер два.

 

\- Чай, кофе?  
\- Виски, - коротышка в чёрном укороченном пальто садится на оттоманку, обитую нежнейшим китайским шёлком.   
\- Типпи, виски Его Величеству!  
Трясущийся эльф подаёт бокал с Огневиски и с писком исчезает. Кроули принюхивается, делает глоток и одобрительно хмыкает.  
\- Итак, с какой же целью, прекраснейшая, вы побеспокоили очень занятого меня?   
\- Вам должны были сообщить, - Нарцисса невинно улыбается, а Кроули думает, что по части наглости эта дамочка даст сто очков вперёд братьям-чтоб ими Люцифер подавился-Винчестерам.   
\- Что я буду иметь взамен? Не подумайте, что я какой-то стяжатель, дамочка, но статусу надо соответствовать.   
\- Бесперебойный поток душ от моего зятя? – леди Малфой приподнимает уголки губ в прелестной улыбке. – К тому же именно он обеспечил вас главным украшением вашей коллекции грешников.  
\- Что есть, то есть, - соглашается Кроули. – Душонка и впрямь выдающаяся.   
Демон щёлкает пальцами и на ковре из ниоткуда появляется здоровенный чёрный пёс. Перемещение застало его за почесыванием – он так и замирает с задранной задней лапой.   
\- Жаль, - Кроули суёт руки в карманы пальто, - отличный был Пёс.   
Король ада исчезает, а на ковре вместо собаки сидит совершенно голый Сириус Блэк:  
\- Нарси?  
\- Братец, - Нарцисса кивает в знак приветствия и наколдовывает из носового платка халат. Сириус одевается и вопросительно смотрит на кузину.  
\- Найду хоть одну блоху – заставлю носить специальный ошейник.  
Блэк коротко хохочет:  
\- А ты всегда была затейницей, Нарси. Люц дома?  
\- В спальне.  
\- Присоединишься?  
\- Естественно. Кто-то же должен вами руководить.  
\- Кстати, у Адских Псов не бывает блох.   
\- Обычных нет, - соглашается Нарцисса и проводит коготками по обнажённой груди брата, - а адских сколько угодно.   
Блэк снова хрипло хохочет и подхватывает её на руки.

 

Плюшка номер три.

\- Так получилось, - виноватый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
\- Поттер! Сто раз просил – заканчивай мямлить. Что там у тебя?  
\- Ну… в общем… я… как бы бессмертный. И ты тоже, - заканчивает Гарри совсем уж упавшим тоном. – Я нечаянно, - добавляет он, глядя на ошарашенное лицо супруга.


End file.
